This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative core coordinates, assists, and monitors the progress of the research projects, pilot studies, and scientific cores. The Core operates at OMRF with a subcontract to OUHSC to support Dr. Chris West's participation as mentor. The COBRE principal investigator, Dr. Rodger McEver, directs the Administrative Core. Day-to-day operation flows through the program administrator, Ms. Anita James. She arranges meetings and seminars held by the COBRE, organizes the meetings of the External Advisory Committee, and deals with other administrative issues that arise with the projects and cores. She manages the budgets of each of the projects and cores. She also prepares the annual reports to NCRR. Mr. Todd Walker, a programmer/analyst, supports information technology for all projects and cores. The Core provides partial salary support for the mentors who constitute the Internal Advisory Committee. The core also provides financial support for travel of the External Advisory Committee to OMRF for its annual reviews. The Administrative core functions within the leadership structure of OMRF. Dr. McEver and other senior OMRF members of the Internal Advisory Committee participate in the OMRF Scientific Council, which charts scientific policy in conjunction with OMRF President Dr. Stephen Prescott. As principal investigator, Dr. McEver makes strategic decisions about changes in COBRE allocations to project leaders and core directors, with input from the Internal and External Advisory Committees and subject to administrative approval by NCRR.